Tennis Shoes Wiki:Rules
Please respect these rules when editing. If you spot a vandalized page, please revert it. Read all the rules pages before editing, just reading one does not cut it. Manual of Style *Please see the Manual of Style for information regarding the proper way articles should be written and ordered. It is important to follow these guidelines to keep information in an encyclopedic format. General Rules *Do not vandalize current articles. Continued vandalism will result in a block. Longer periods of time will be given to those whose vandalism is more serious. *Do not ask for Sysop (Administrative) status on the Wiki, it will not be given to you. If there is a large amount of vandalism that needs reverting, you may request Rollback status instead. *No offensive articles with sexual implication, suggestive themes, vulgar language, or racist remarks. *Do not make articles unrelated to Dragon Ball, or consisting of fan work. If you see one, attach the Request for Deletion tag on the article. *Please respect neutrality. *Respect other users. Personal attacks are not acceptable in any form. *Abide by all Wikia Terms of Use while on the site (you agreed to these if made an account). *Refrain from fighting and causing "edit wars" on articles. It is considered edit warring if someone were to make or undo the same edit more than three times in a twenty-four hour period. If such conflict should occur, the proper steps to be taken in this scenario should be for those users along with others to have a respectful discussion on the article's talk page. The convention is for the article to be left as it was prior to the disputed edit, representing the last accepted revision, until an overall consensus is reached. *No advertising on articles. *Only upload premium, licensed videos, which can be found in the Wikia Video Library. Videos are currently not allowed in articles, but may be in the future. *No moving images in articles (moving .gif's). *Do not impersonate other users. It is okay to copy templates from others, but you must replace their username with your own. *Article talk pages are for discussing formatting and edit conflicts. Please direct all other conversations to forums, blogs, and chat. Ways to stay Neutral *Do not only provide one point of view, but all relevant viewpoints as necessary. *Support your article with actual facts. *Use a reliable source. Ways to detect Bias There are ways to detect if the article is biased. Here's how. #The article only provides one point of view. #Facts come from the source may be biased. #Is the article lacking in diversity? #Do the facts in the article have to deal with the article? Cleaning up Bias Cleaning up Bias may be difficult, but it can be done. #Gather facts from other perspectives or other points of view. #Make sure your sources are not biased. #Support your facts with valid sources. #Never use user comments. #Make sure your facts deal with the article. Chat Rules Since the implementation of the Chat feature, the Dragon Ball Wiki community has come up with a set of rules to maintain order in chat, without overly hindering the casual environment. The rules will be interpreted and enforced by the Chat Moderators, and by any Administrators present. Failure to follow the rules may result in temporary or permanent loss of chat rights. #Profanity is not allowed in chat, even if it is censored. #Harassing/insulting other users is not allowed. #Spamming (submitting many nonsensical, very long, or repetitive posts) is not allowed. #Foreign language conversations should only be held in private messages, not in the public chat. #Do not discuss sexual topics in chat. Blog Rules The Tennis Shoes Wiki community has come up with a set of rules to maintain within blogs, without overly hindering the personal and casual environment. The rules will be enforced by the Administrators, and users are encouraged to report any such rule-breaking behavior to the administrators as soon as it is encountered. Failure to abide by these rules will result in a block period based on the administrators judgement. #Profanity is prohibited. #Harassment/insulting/personal remarks are all prohibited. #Spamming (submitting many nonsensical, very long, or repetitive posts) is not allowed. #As with the rest of the Wiki, no inappropriate images. Category:Tennis Shoes Wiki Category:Tennis Shoes Wiki guidelines